


Charles' broken ankle

by LightsOut



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Charles Xavier has a Ph.D in Adorable, Erik is a Sweetheart, Fluff, M/M, Minor Injuries, Poor Charles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 08:56:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3722926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightsOut/pseuds/LightsOut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik always has to take care of Charles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Charles' broken ankle

“We should do something.”

“What?”

“Let’s go somewhere.” 

Erik sighed and went back to his book, “Charles. You’re not allowed out of bed.” 

“You should never listen to Raven. I’m fine.” 

“I’m not listening to Raven. I’m listening to the doctor. You’re the one who broke your ankle when you rescued that cat so it’s your fault that you have to stay in bed.” 

“But Erik, I’m bored.” 

Erik sighed again, “Read your book Charles.” 

Charles threw it at Erik’s head but he couldn’t throw accurately to save his life so the book fell pathetically to the floor just after it had left his hand. Erik raised one eyebrow at Charles who flopped back against the pillows, “I’m bored.” 

Erik smirked, “I heard you the first time. Maybe now you’ll think twice before you do something stupid.” 

It was a nice thought even if it was completely hopeless. Charles would never change and Erik didn’t want him to even if it was frustrating to watch Charles constantly hurt himself trying to do something noble. This time it was a broken ankle from rescuing a cat. The time before had resulted in a bad cold as Charles had helped a young girl find her parents in the park. It was admirable but Charles was pathetic when he was injured and sick and it always fell to Erik to look after him. Raven had claimed that Charles was a lost cause and headed to work. 

Erik put down his book because Charles was too restless for him to concentrate. He moved from the chair to the bed and settled close enough for Charles to run his fingers through Erik’s hair. Erik didn’t get why Charles liked it so much but he allowed the mindless petting.

Charles hummed, “How is Yowl?” 

“We are not naming the cat because we are not keeping him – but if we did we wouldn’t be giving him such a stupid name.” 

“It’s good for couples to keep a pet. The shared responsibility brings people closer.” 

“We already have Raven who eats all of our food and craves attention. We don’t need another pet.” 

Charles hit Erik in the arm, “Don’t talk about my sister like that.” 

Erik smirked, “Besides we’re already close… almost every night.” Erik rolled his hips suggestively and Charles hit him in the arm again, “Careful, love, I might have to get my own back if you keep doing that.” 

Charles snorted, “What happened to me being too injured to do anything?”

Erik laughed, “You can always do me, darling.” 

Charles groaned, “Please Erik, no more puns.” 

Erik smiled against the curve of Charles’ shoulder and started unbuttoning Charles’ shirt, “Okay.”


End file.
